Dangus pasidarė juodas
by Russian Trollface
Summary: "El cielo se volvió negro..." Pequeño trozo de uno de los primeros días de Toris en Rusia. Nota: Los nombres de países y de personajes son como dos seres diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo.


Bueno... esto es una mini-cosa (sí, es muy cortito) que escribí hace tiempo. Creo que va más hacia el lado de Lituania aunque al comienzo pretendía hacerlo de Rusia, pero no sé. Estoy acostumbrada a "trabajar" con Rusia y no sé si lo he hecho bien. Y bueno, no sé manejar cosas que no tengan un tinte así de angst. Por eso, supongo que es más de lo mismo escrito a mi manera.

Espero que guste, si no recibo comentarios no importa. Mientras haya alguien que lo lea, seré feliz. =3

Agradecimientos a cierto buscador en lituano por el título y siento mucho que no pueda hacer separaciones de párrafos (soy bastante n00b con esto, la verdad).

* * *

><p><strong>Dangus pasidar<strong>**ė juodas**

_Ivan_ se convence y cree que ha hecho lo correcto._ Rusia _no lo cree porque está seguro de ello; le parece una acción honorable y noble, lo más hermoso del mundo. Algo que no haría cualquiera por un país. Por una persona como él. Estaba totalmente convencido de haberle salvado la vida, de ser su protector, de ser aquél que le protegería de todo el daño externo que causan los demás.

Sin embargo, el concepto de protector, e incluso el de salvador tenía un significado diferente, único y especial en la tierra de la que procedía. En la casa del ruso, todo era así.

Pequeñas diferencias que nadie comprendería jamás.

Lo que queda es el comienzo de su custodia y aplicarla, algo que le permite acercarse a él. Ahora es suyo, tiene el deber de conocer qué es aquello a lo que desea y tiene que proteger. Quiere enseñar a proteger, cuando ni siquiera puede protegerse de sí mismo.

Lituania ya no le resulta extraño. Toris sí.

Él, siempre manteniendo el respeto y el miedo en el mismo nivel, sólo puede obedecer entre temblores involuntarios. Trata de sellar los labios con su propia mano ahora que no le ve, subiéndola lentamente para no atraer su atención. Contempla su muerto reflejo en el cristal impecable de la ventana. Puede ver su propio miedo, puede mirarse a los ojos y darse cuenta de lo asustado que está, no tiene ninguna otra salida.

Tras su propia proyección se dibuja la silueta de la noche. Limpia, fría y hermosa, le da la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

E Ivan empieza a descubrir a su protegido. La camisa termina deslizándose por sus brazos y la suave espalda, impoluta. El _silencioso_ sonido de la tela al reposar en el suelo es percibido por el hombre castaño. Un nuevo temblor le sacude los hombros y el ruso también puede sentir eso. Aprieta las enguantadas yemas en el centro. Le gusta sentir su calor a través de tan gruesa prenda, porque puede hacerlo. Es tan frío que cualquier rastro cálido lo atrapa con facilidad.

Ante sus ojos se descubre un lienzo que sólo él es capaz de pintar y firmar.

Resulta tentador para alguien _así_.

Como si fuera el más brillante profesor, pretende presumirle que proteger es enseñar a poseer de la forma más gráfica posible.

Cada honda cicatriz es como una pincelada de posesión en su cuerpo. Cuanto más profundas y marcadas son, más fuerte es el deseo que siente. Tan fuerte que da la sensación de querer llegar a su alma cada vez que le atraviesa la piel.

Nuevamente, Toris lo puede notar con claridad, pero no le duele._ Lituania _lo siente y sí le duele, le destroza. Un suave susurro recorre la sudorosa nuca hasta llegar al oído del lituano entre respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta desesperadas que salían de su boca. Silencio con aspecto dulce totalmente dedicado a él para recordarle en su cabeza, otra vez más, quién era ahora. De quién era.

Los minutos se hacen largos, se extienden tal y como lo hacen las nubes en un día gris. No dejan nada al descubierto del bonito azul. No dan paso a la calma ni a un miserable claro de luz. Tan necesitado, tan deseado.

— Cuánto tiempo sin ver a Toris... pero ha merecido la pena, ¿verdad? —Retrocedió unos pasos nada más dejar las primeras huellas de su dominio. Pasos fuertes que se callan durante unos segundos. Toris despidió las únicas palabras que le ha dirigido desde que observa la noche, cubriendo la mitad de su cara con la mano. Cruzándose el rostro entre mejilla y mejilla. No quiere hablar.

Vuelven a sonar esos pasos, para desaparecer después del sonido seco de una puerta, cerrándose tras su figura humillada.

Risas de un niño grande se oían a lo lejos pasado un minúsculo tiempo, en la otra parte de la casa.

El silencio se abre paso durante cortos minutos. La eternidad parece desaparecer con ellos.

_Es tan ruidosa... tan falsa..._ El chico cubría sus oídos, subiendo las manos que parecían no tener la voluntad de responderle.

Ahora sólo le quedaba caer al suelo, alzar la cabeza y seguir contemplando aquella hermosa noche, que le bañaba el quebrado rostro con el reflejo de la luz en la luna. El camino que recorrían sus lágrimas se tuerce con los suspiros cargados de impotencia. Así eran las noches en San Petersburgo.

Tan cortas como doloras para sunación.


End file.
